Carl Winblad
Amy Ruth Campbell was born in Michigan in 1878. Carl Fredrick Winblad, called Charlie as a child, was born in Stockholm, Sweden on July 18, 1886. At age 2, he immigrated to the US with his family. Carl and Amy were married on October 2, 1907 in Michigan. They 2 children, Carl Jr. and Amy. Carl Jr. served in the Army during World War II. Lucille was killed in a car accident in 1946. Carl and Amy moved to Denver, CO in 1951. Carl died on August 27, 1957 and Amy died on January 20, 1976. They are buried in Crown Hill Cemetery in Wheat Ridge, CO. Amy is buried beside Carl but has no headstone. Parents & Ancestry Peter August Winblad ▬ Clara Magnuson James Edmund Campbell ▬ Lucy Eleanor Bonn Carl Frederick Winblad ▬ Amy Ruth Campbell Other Family Members * Wilhelm Winblad (Carl's brother) Children Carl Frederick Winblad, Jr. * Born July 3, 1908 * Died May 16, 1987 * Served in the Army in World War II * Buried in Fort Logan National Cemetery in Denver, CO * Headstone text: "CARL F WINBLAD Jr, CAPT, US ARMY, WORLD WAR II, JUL 3 1908, MAY 16 1987" * Spouse: Pearl ** Born June 25, 1905 ** Died March 18, 1988 ** Headstone text: "PEARL, HIS WIFE, JUN 25 1905, MAR 18, 1988" ** Find-a-Grave * Children: none found yet * Links: ** Find-a-Grave Amy Lucille Winblad Oberweiser * Born August 10, 1910 in Douglas County, MN * Died December 24, 1946 in Hennepin County, MN * Buried in Sunset Memorial Park in Minneapolis, MN * Links: ** Find-a-Grave Timeline Documents & Articles FamilySearch.org Profile * Carl Frederick Winblad * Amy Ruth Campbell Find-a-Grave * Carl Frederick Winblad, Sr. * [https://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=100439114 Amy Ruth Campbell ''Winblad] ** ''"No Headstone. The grave is unmarked, and next to Carl Sr, her husband. Thank you to Doug Stiverson who took photo's, and provided me with this information." * Carl Frederick Winblad, Jr. Swedish Birth Records * Ancestry.com (subscription required) Swedish Church Books Emigration * See Peter Winblad & Clara Magnuson 1900 US Federal Census For details, see 1900 USFC Clara Winblad. 1905 Minnesota State Census For details, see MN 1905 Peter Winblad. 1910 US Federal Census For details, see 1910 USFC Carl Winblad. 1920 US Federal Census For details, see 1920 USFC Carl Winblad. 1930 US Federal Census For details, see 1930 USFC Carl Winblad. 1940 US Federal Census For details, see 1940 USFC Carl Winblad. Michigan Marriages * FamilySearch.org * Ancestry.com (subscription required) World War I Draft Registration Card For details, see WWI Draft - Carl Winblad. World War II Draft Registration Card For details, see WWII Draft - Carl Winblad. Obituary - Carl Winblad, Sr. Carl F. Winblad, Sr. Funeral services will be at 1 p.m. Wednesday at North Presbyterian Church for Carl F. Winblad Sr. Burial will be in Crown Hill. Mr. Winblad died Sunday in St. Luke's Hospital. He was 71. Born in Stockholm, Sweden, July 18, 1886, he came to the U.S. when he was 2 and lived in St. Paul, Minn., and Superior, Wis. Mr. Winblad came to Denver in 1951. He was an agent and station inspector for the Great Northern Railroad for years. Mr. Winblad married Amy Campbell in Manistique, Mich., in 1907. He was a member of the Order of Railroad Telegraphers and the Grand Rapids, (Minn) Masonic Lodge. Mr. Winblad lived at 5857 W. 38th ave. Surviving are his wife; one son, Carl, of Denver; and a sister, Mrs. Esther Zandell of Minneapolis, Minn. Category:Sweden Category:Immigrants Category:People Category:Minnesota Category:Group J Relatives